Of Little Sheep and Wolves
by Of Little Sheep Wolves
Summary: Her cheshire grin made him swallow nervously, "You need to play with the big boys now, little sheep." Never had Light dreamed of such a temptress, a succubus, a wolf. She was willing to teach him the ways of truly ruling the world. A failure as L's successor, she would excel as Light's teacher. (FemA x Light)
1. Introduction

Introduction

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Hmmm..."

 _Crunch. Slurp._

"Jastin."

From the corner of the room, the moon caught on a skeleton hand. It shined delicately through the dark room as dull, grey eyes followed it, like a moth to a flame.

 _Creeeeaaak._

A full body then followed the hand, as it walked forward, sending a multitude of soft, glittering light around the room. Gold covered its entire structure, with jewels cascading down the bones. A clinking sound of metal on metal reached the recipient's ears, "Have you finished it?"

 _Crunch. Slurp._

A pale, feminine hand placed a half eaten apple on a silver plate. The thumb then reached up to plump lips, wiping away any excess juice from the fruit. Her tongue darted out, licking at her thumb. Her voice, bored and dismissive, answered him.

"Yes. Go gather Nu."

The woman leaned forward and the light from her laptop lit up her cheshire grin and platinum blonde hair. Her hand reached over to a side table and grabbed a beautiful, ornate box, encrusted with gold and sapphires. She then tossed it to the skeleton.

"It's an Eighteenth Century jewelry set from France, consider it payment for babysitting."

Jastin caught the box and creased his brow in annoyance. _Such disrespect._ He opened it carefully and gazed into it. Satisfied, he tucked it into a small satchel on his side, as wings of gold feathers spread from his back. He turned his head back to the woman, "Some would believe that A would stand for Abhorrent or Awful when being forced to deal with the likes of you."

She waved her hand to shoo him away, "And normal people would just call me an _Asshole_."

Jastin's skull was shaking with a chuckle as he glided off into the night.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Over one hundred inmates have died simultaneously in a continental suicide pact. At 4:00pm, prisoners from the U.S. to Japan brutally stabbed themselves to death…"

 _They died at 4:04pm._ To Alice, the news was always such a fascinating piece of misleading information. So much information was missing and everything was estimated, never the exact number. Probably because this world was full of wretched and dumb creatures that were too dimwitted to pay attention to said details. They just wanted their depressing entertainment. _Murder this. Suicide that._

 _This world is rotten._

An electronic ding resounded through her apartment. Alice sighed and pouted her lips. That's one way to ruin my wallowing. Standing up from her white, leather couch, she looked around at her surroundings. A high-end condo with floor to ceiling windows greeted her, with a large, open concept and modern furnishings. _Maybe I'm too high up on my pedestal. Maybe that's why this world seems insignificant._

The clicking of her heels echoed as she approached the foyer. A small video screen was mounted on the wall next to the front door, which showed the face of one of her neighbors down the hall. Red lettering hovered above her head, "Suto Amaya, 9 3 31 26 3 9". She was a cute girl overall, a standard japanese beauty. Dark brown hair with light brown eyes and a doll-like face. _Plastic surgery sure can make a person beautiful._

"Alice-chan! I'm going to Ōta City in Tokyo, want to come with? I want to do some shopping and I know your favorite designer is in town!"

Her voice was so high-pitched and whiny that Alice considered denying her request. But ShIro has a new line coming out and he might let me buy some pieces before the summer season photoshoot. Alice pressed the video button to respond, "Sure Suto-chan. I'll meet you in the lobby." Her voice reaching a sweet, calm tone as she waved goodbye to the video image. Turning off the screen, she then walked across the living room to her dark bedroom.

"I hate that doorbell tone. And that annoying woman."

In the darkest corner of the room was a tall rock, whose height almost reached the eight-foot ceilings. Slowly, a gray bubble burst through its surface, and opened, revealing a piercing red eye. More followed until most of the top-half of the creature was covered in them. Alice smiled slightly at the rock, "Not much we can do about that, Nu. I kind of missed your constant complaining."

Nu could hear the teasing tone to her voice with just a hint of fondness. She moved towards the girl as Alice walked into her closet. The platinum beauty was searching her closet for a piece she hadn't worn yet. As she was looking, she decided to strike up a conversation.

"How was the Shinigami World?"

Nu watched silently for a moment before answering, "It was too noisy. Apparently some low-level, Shinigami scum decided to drop his notebook in this world."

A wooden hanger clattered to the ground softly as the pale woman threw off her plain t-shirt and yoga pants. She then pulled on a robin's egg blue dress. It hugged her waist and chest tightly and then flared out, reaching to her mid thigh. Thin spaghetti straps were the only thing preventing the dress from falling off her as the neckline was a deep V that reached her sternum. Her white heels from earlier complimented the outfit. She turned to Nu briefly before going over to her vanity, "Who's the lucky victim?" _A hunt is just what I've been waiting for._

While Alice was applying a fresh face of makeup, the shinigami responded.

"Light Yagami."

A cheshire grin greeted the creature.

 _"Sounds like the name of a unsuspecting sheep. Shall you or I play the wolf?"_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Alice-chan! That is so cute!"

 _Stupid Nu! Leaving me alone with this annoying child!_

Photoshoots with ShIro usually meant that other models would be participating, in order to add more variety to the season's catalog. He was often good at booking quiet and mature girls, but somehow he missed the mark on this monstrosity. Misa Amane. She is the bane of Alice's existence. _Well, not really._

As of right now, Alice was posing for the Summer collection, appropriately named "Essence of Summer". It was a genius collection, full of fit and flare dresses of pastel colors with deep V's or sweetheart necklines. It was close to the middle of Spring, a little late for shooting, but ShIro wanted to wait for a chance to have Amane model this line. Apparently she wanted to finish filming her latest season of Misa-Misa, a show about girly shit.

Alice bent her back more in order to stretch her body longer, posing expertly for the picture she knew they would use for the front page. Two more clicks and she was done. ShIro was sitting beside the photographer, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Alice pulled out of her pose and walked over the other girls.

"Thank you all for coming for today's shoot! Tonight I'll be hosting a private party with a few designers and I welcome you all to join!"

Misa's shriek of happiness was right next to Alice's ear, resulting in it ringing. _Great. Deaf in one ear is a great way to get the hunt started._ The sunshine blonde grabbed the pale beauty's arm excitedly and started talking her ear off.

"Are you going Alice-chan? Misa would love to go with you! Maybe we could flirt with some guys at the party!"

 _Ok, she's not that bad. She just a kid, who also happens to be noisy. Maybe Nu is rubbing off on me too much._ Alice smiled down at the girl, who was surprisingly short for being a model. _Only 5'0" and she packed an entire cheerleading squad inside of her._

"Sorry Misa-chan. I actually have plans tonight."

Her whole excited act dropped and soon she started pouting at the platinum blonde, "But Alice-chan! You never hangout with Misa!"

Alice looked down at her like a mother scolding her child, "Yes I have. We've gone out shopping in Aoyama several times." Seeing her still pouting, the wolf softened her expression, "How about we go out one night next week? I hear the Blue Note closes it's door to the public around 10 and turns into a club for VIPs. _I can get us in_."

Her face lit up again. _God, how did she switch so fast? She's like an energizer bunny._ She started talking Alice's ear off again while the wolf saw ShIro wave her over. She easily dismissed Misa as she walked over to him. He was smirking and scratching his goatee, then winked at Alice when she approached, "Did Misa manipulate you into hanging out with her again?"

Alice winked back and chuckled, "I let her." He smiled before turning serious, "Are you not going to the party tonight?"

"Yeah, I actually have a date tonight. He's pretty cute."

ShIro's eyes lit up before pretending to pout, "You mean I'm not the most important man in your life?"

The wolf smirked and cooly replied, "Never have been." She then turned and walked away, laughing.

"I'll get you back for that one Alice-chan!"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Young, masculine hands ran across the pages of a well-worn notebook. Names upon names littered the pages. The screen of his laptop illuminated a sinister smile as faces of criminals shined in his honey-colored eyes.

A ping interrupted his madness.

A facebook message. _From a person with just a one-letter name? Who is "A"?_

 **I know who you are, Light Yagami.**

His heart beated a bit fast before leveling out. There's no way anyone could have caught him so soon. There was no evidence that could possibly exist.

 **Oh, who am I then?**

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 _Oh, the little sheep thought he was clever, did he?_

 **A sheep trying on wolf's clothing.**

 _Crunch. Slurp._

 _Ping._

 **Not a wolf in sheep's clothing?**

 _That bold motherfucker._

Alice opened a separate window and began typing. _Prepare for your worst nightmare, little sheep._

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The room went dark as his computer screen went black. The only indication that it was still on was the light from the keyboard. The screen turned back on but did not show the desktop or any other window he had open. Not even the menu was visible. Instead, a victorian letter "A" sat in the middle of the screen on a white background. The letter A on his keyboard started blinking obnoxiously.

" _Hello little sheep._ "

 _I'VE BEEN HACKED! And by someone using a voice scrambler too!_

 _"We're going to play a game."_

The man was growing angrier by the second. Rage filled up every inch of his body, yet he still remain posed, knowing that if he gave his rage an inch of leeway, it wouldn't be pretty.

 _"If you press the button, I will leave your computer alone and delete my presence from it."_

He was too eager to press the button but hesitated when the voice continued.

 _"But, if you press it, it will show you all the evidence I have of you trying to wear wolf's clothing."_

Seeing the light for his microphone on, he spoke back to screen, "What if I do nothing?"

An ambiguous laugh came through his speakers, " _Then you have 40 seconds until I hand the evidence over the police._ "

He didn't hesitate this time. He pressed his index finger down on the blinking button so hard it almost became stuck. Images flashed on the screen. It was video of him in his room, Ryuk behind him, lying on the bed and eating an apple.

 _"Hey Light."_

 _Light continued writing in his notebook. Ryuk got up and swallowed his apple, "I'm talking to you."_

 _The young man continued writing names, disinterested but still replying, "What is it?"_

 _The shinigami floats over to him and looks down at the notebook, "Why are you working so hard?"_

 _Light sighs and puts down his pencil before turn to the creature._

 _"I can't afford to waste any time. I have a very small window to write names in this notebook. I only have from when I get home from school until I go to bed. I still need to sleep so I can maintain my average and stay at the top of my class. Obviously, I can't be sleeping in class."_

 _He sighs again for continuing, "Plus, there's all the studying at home and at cram school. I can't let myself get too tired. It will start to affect my health and my mental performance. If I'm serious about trying to create an ideal world that's free from evil, then I need to make the most of my time."_

The sound of a door knob turning then clicked, as if locked, sounded before the video paused.

A new video appeared, showing an open space in an abandoned building. Light was kneeling on the ground, mixing some bottle together.

 _"What are we doing here anyway? I don't understand why we're sneaking around this dump."_

 _Light didn't respond, prompting Ryuk to continue pestering him, "Tell me."_

 _Light continues mixing chemicals together as he responds, "Isn't it obvious? Anyone who touches the Death Note will be able to see you. I can't afford to carry something this dangerous with me anymore. Up until now, I thought that if my family ever saw the Notebook, I can tell them I was keeping records of various criminals in preparation for becoming a detective one day. But I'm walking a very fine line right now. I don't want to think about it, but if I make one mistake, I might end up killing my own family."_

The video ended as the screen returned to the victorian letter.

 _"Penny for your thoughts? My cinematography skills could you a little work but you gotta work with you got."_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alice could hear the poor guy grinding his teeth in anger. _He's gonna need to see a dentist if he keeps his jaw locked for too long. Might chip his canines._

" _What do you want?_ "

A cheshire smile emerged from her lips.

"To give you an invitation to the Wolf's club. _Shed your fake skin, little sheep, and become a true predator._ "

Yagami stayed silent on the other line so she continued, "Go to the address I'm sending to your phone. It'll be deleted in one minute so be sure to memorize it. Also, _wear something nice._ "

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Yagami stared at his computer screen as all of his windows popped back up. All except the facebook messages.

 ** _GOD DAMN IT!_**

Ryuk's chuckle was barely heard over his fuming.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Ah! Mademoiselle Liddell! Shall I grab your coat for you?" A french accent greeted the pale beauty as she arrived at Gustav's, a michelin-star, french restaurant in Aoyama. A tall, handsome host helped pull her coat off her shoulders, revealing a beautiful floor-length gown. It's white fabric naturally draped over her body, hugging her curves closely. A deep v-neck went to just above her navel as the halter top showed off her flawless back. Her hair was slicked back and cascaded behind her, tickling her lower back. A light blue shawl was draped across her elbows as she was led to her favorite table, a small and private area near the back, but with views to the outside nightlife.

She watched the street below as she waited to grace the little sheep with her presence. Minutes passed until another waiter showed up, giving her a green apple sangria. She sipped it delicately before taking an apple slice from the rim and biting into it.

 _Crunch. Slurp._

A few more minutes passed before a cough interrupted her focus on the people below. She turned to face the host again as a young man stood behind him.

"Mademoiselle Liddell, I present Monsieur Yagami."

 _He cleans up nice for a sheep._ There was no doubt in Alice's mind that Yagami was an attractive male. Though his suit was secondhand and he was glaring daggers at the sly wolf, he was starting to appear in some not-so-innocent thoughts in her mind.

She smiled gently at both men, keeping up appearances, "Thank you, Leon. Please order the usual."

The host bowed and walked away, catching one of the waiters on his way back to the entrance to place the order.

Yagami decided to act high and mighty, preferring to stand tall and stiffly in front of her.

Her smile turned sinister, "Why don't you sit down, _little sheep_." Her voice was as sweet as honey laced with poison. _A true succubus in the night._

He glared at her again and grinded his teeth before sitting down opposite of her. She took a long, slow sip of her sangria before flicking her eyes back down at the street.

"How come vermin decides to walk the streets as though they own the world?"

She glanced back up at him, challenging him for a reply. _A test. What is this sheep's potential?_

His glare lessened before he relaxed, attempting to blend in with the rest of the restaurant inhabitants.

"Because a rat only chooses to focus on eating and breeding. Since they cannot see outside of their personal perception, they believe they own everything that's there, ignoring everything else."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She was beautiful. A sin wrapped in a sin, like satan's prime succubus mixed with one of god's angels. If Light was so focused on getting out of there alive, he would have been more charmed by the wolf. After he answered her, a cheshire grin lit up on her face, causing bubble of aroused madness to burst in his stomach.

 _A cheshire grin. Like Alice in Wonderland, embracing her own madness. The host said her last name was Liddell and given the letter A from the message, I'm guessing her name is Alice. Maybe I can kill her then. No, it's an alias. No one would logically be named Alice Liddell in this era._

" _Alice Liddell._ "

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Good, thought you were a little slow there, trying to figure it out."

The man in front of her growled slightly before replying, "I'm also aware that it's an alias."

She grinned sinisterly and clapped her hands in a mocking manner, " _Ooooh, the little sheep is strutting big._ Be careful, _you might trip if you're not watching where you're going._ " Her voice turned bitter, while she was still smiling.

She relaxed out of her grin, her face turning stern, "What made you decide to come here?"

Yagami leaned forward, taking a sip of water from a glass in front of him.

"If I wasn't a wolf, then I wanted to see a real one with my own eyes."

 _He's lying. A manipulative and handsome prey._ _ **My favorite.**_

She took another sip from her glass, "You're lying. You are concerned about the evidence I have against you. Even if the police can't see your shinigami, your words and notebook would be enough to try you in court."

She grimaced, "The name Kira is such an underdeveloped name and an underdeveloped sheep can't believe to be a wolf if he is not shown how to prey on those he believes are below him. I am here to show you how to pounce on your prey, _to become so much more than you are now._ "

He shaked slightly with rage, " _What gives you the right to say that? What makes you the wolf? So far, I have seen nothing from you that could show me that._ "

She smiled fondly, looking out at the people walking below.

"Do you remember the Inmate Suicide Pact incident that has re-occurred over the past two years?"

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everything clicked in Light's mind. Memories of the news castings came rushing through his head.

 _"Over one hundred inmates have died simultaneously in a continental suicide pact. At 4:00pm, prisoners from the U.S. to Japan brutally stabbed themselves to death…"_

 _"A new trend for life-sentenced criminals, a suicide pact is taking the world by storm. Over 50 inmates took their lives today…"_

 _ **HOW THE FUCK DID SHE PULL THAT OFF?!**_ _I thought it was just a social pact that all life-sentenced inmates wanted to follow, to avoid living the rest of their lives in jail!_

She looked back at Light and her mouth pulled into a thin line, "I've worked hard to go unnoticed and you pose a threat to my system. If someone discovers the notebook, then they'll go looking into my business. _And wolves don't like to be caged._ " She growled the last part out.

"L is already on _your_ case. He's hosted a meeting with the Japanese police and has probably devised a plan to narrow down your whereabouts. Being the _generous_ person I am, I'm offering to consult you on how _not_ to get caught."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He had the gall to look ashamed. _He can wear the sheep's skin much better than the wolf's._

"What do you propose then?"

Alice smiled her cheshire grin, "In order to keep suspicions down, I believe the best course of action is to meet under the guise of _dating_. Considering you've just graduated high school and heading off to college, it would be odd to meet as an escort or _even a fuck buddy_. I've already set up the means to create accounts for both of us on a simple, dating website, starting from when you turned eighteen, three months ago. This will allow our relationship to seem like the Kira case has no ties, since it will be two months before the deaths started."

"During our new time together, I will teach you all of L's tricks and how to _avoid_ giving information away. I will also teach you everything about the Death Note, so you don't have to _experiment_ with the rules."

Yagami frowned at her, "How long would the guise of dating have to stay up for and to what extent do we have to pretend?"

She took another sip of her sangria, having her tongue dart out to lick some of the sugar off the rim. She took her time, lightly lapping at it while giving him a sultry gaze. _Watching his adam's apple bob up and down nervously is rather hilarious._

 _"_ _ **Until L and all of his successors are dead.**_ _"_

She could see the state of arousal in his eyes, her madness fueling his in return. **_It's addicting._**

"He has successors?" Yagami tried to change the subject away from the deal _but, no, no, no._ _ **Alice doesn't like that.**_

Her sinister grin was back full swing as she leaned over the table and grabbed his tie, " _Do we have a deal?_ " With each word she tugged him closer until her eyes peered into his.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

He could feel her gaze piercing him, like she was peeling back his skin to see all his flesh. Like she knows everything. _She sees my vulnerabilities, my past, my future, and my potential. I will make her my vulnerability. I will make her my past. I will make her my future._ _**And I WILL be her potential wolf.**_

"I agree."

This time, her eyes crinkled as she smiled, an angel. "Now then, shall we continue on with our date."

She pulled his tie more and lightly brushed her lips over his. _Her lips are so soft. Truly a wolf in sheep's clothing._ Light tried to push more into the kiss but Alice snapped back, a surprised, guilty look on her face. But she wasn't aiming it at him. Light turned and saw a waiter with a startled expression, holding their dinner.

"I a-apologize for interrupting M-mademoiselle. P-please enjoy your m-meal!" The poor man ran off after placing their food down. Alice chuckled and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"He must be new. _Barely a lamb._ " She winked at Light and he calmly started to eat, not even acknowledging what he was putting in his mouth. _A temptress and master manipulator._

She took a small bit of her food, seeming to enjoy it. The look of content on her face invited him to inspect what they were eating. A sweet salad, with kale, green apple slices, cranberries, blue cheese, walnuts, and raspberry, balsamic vinegar dressing. She seemed to pick around the apples, eating everything else first. _A strategist. Does she not like them? No, she was drinking a green apple cocktail. She's saving them for last._

"Do you like apples?"

Her eyes flashed, a smile appearing, "Of course. But only green apples."

"Why?"

She continued to smile as she answered, "How about I tell you a little about me? _Maybe it'll help you figure me out._ "

"You sure you want to give me leverage on you?"

She laughed haughtily, "Little sheep, I'm the one blackmailing _you_. Why not let you have a little blackmail on _me_." She winked at Light teasingly.

"Then please, _be my guest_."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 _"When I was just a kid, my parents died. They had a shitty relationship. She forced him into wedlock by getting pregnant and he agreed, because it was believed to be the right thing to do. One year after my birth, they divorced. I was split between the two. My mother, the weaker of the two, lost herself to depression and drugs. She died of an overdose when I was four. When I was six, my father died in a car accident, thanks to a drunk driver._

 _I passed through multiple orphanages, all filled with vermin. But I didn't know that then. Back then, I was just an innocent child. With an IQ 160._

 _A child among the 99.997 percentile of adults is rare, but not uncommon. I then found myself in a very special place. An ordinary orphanage for extraordinary children. After moving so much, it felt nice to finally have a home. We took our lessons from masters in their fields. Learned four languages at once, solve mysterious puzzles, and had fun._

 ** _And then I learned of L._**

 _He was an orphan like the rest of us, with one exception. He traveled the world in secrecy to solve crimes that no one else could. He was my idol. I wanted to surpass him, become him, and work with him all at once._

 _So I worked day and night to get the top spot as his successor. They called me 'A' and I thought nothing of it. A child by the name of 'B' became my closest friend and L's second successor. We challenged each and loved each other as friends would._

 _I then overheard our overseer speaking over the phone with the owner of the orphanage. 'Alternative and Backup and progressing much better then you could have hoped for.'_

 _'A' and 'B' were created to be failures. Soon, our teachers and the staff started to call us by our 'proper' names. Alternative and Backup. Experiments. Not people._

 _The pressure built up, so I left._

 _I got a new name, new identity, and a new face._

 _Can you guess how my mouth tasted after learning the truth?"_

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Sour."

She smiled and clapped mockingly again, " _Excellent deduction._ "


End file.
